KND: Adventures Of Sector SA Season 1
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: Jion Numbuhs 20, 10000, 10 1/2, 978 and 16 in this new adventure. Lots of action and adventure to go around. Sector V AU
1. No P in the Ool

_**Operation: No P in the OOL**_

Cast:

Numbuh 20 – sector SA leader

Numbuh 10000 – 2 x 4 tech officer, second in command

Numbuh 978 – Diversionary tactics

Numbuh 10 1/2 – Third in command (that's a first), hand to hand combat specialist

Numbuh 16 – Langue expert

Mr. Wink & Fibb

Numbuh 10000 (Aki Black) was in his bedroom in their treehouse. His bedroom was the same as any kid who loved comics, jazz and inventing.

He was paging trough one of his beloved comics when suddenly a spotlight was thrown the middle of the floor with. He threw aside his comic before running out of the door.

The same goes for Numbuhs 978 (Master Uchiha), 10 ½ (Kaitlynn White) and 16 (Aleena Heart). They met up just outside the door of the briefing room. "What do you suppose it is now?" Numbuh 978 asked.

"You know what my sister's like." Numbuh 10000 replied, his accent coming out. He swept his hand trough his short blonde hair. "It's not best to keep her waiting." The rest agreed, and once that was done, they entered the room.

As expected, Numbuh 20 (Karo Black) was waiting for them. "Good afternoon, team." The team greeted her in the same fashion, except for Numbuh 1000 who just went for a more casual greeting.

The team found their seats while Numbuh 10000 asked: "What's up, sis?" "A lot,

Numbuh 1000." Numbuh 20 said without missing a beat. "We have been contacted by KND Moonbase. Apparently there has been an amount of distress calls, and for the same reason. In a nearby area the enemy – the adults – has increased their swimming time, leaving no swimming time for us kids. And you guys _know _hoe boring a bunch of adults are in a pool…"

"Yeah, sis, they never splash around." Numbuh 10000 said. "Or shout out loud." Numbuh 20 nodded, sweeping back her bobbed hair. "That's why we have to go and stop them …" She was cut of by Numbuh 10 ½. "Aw, please guys. Why not just go jump into that pool? Who's to stop us?"

The rest of the sector, except Numbuh 20, yelled their agreement, putting a short stop to the briefing. Numbuh 20 soon found herself alone in the room. "Guys, wait up!"

Sector SA just arrived at the pool, clad in their bathing suits. They charge up to the pool. Just as they reached it, an electrical fence came up. They ran straight into the fence, which electrocuted them.

Mr. Wink and Fibb, two men who lived in the neighborhood and were the currently life guards, came up to them. "We're sorry for the incovience, Kids Next Door…" "…but it is adult swim…" "…if you want to go swimming, you're more than welcome to use the kiddie pool."

"KIDDIE POOL!" Numbuhs 10000, 10 ½, 978 and 16 were gone like flash of lighting. Numbuh 20, however, stayed. "Kiddie pool?" The two adults glared at her, causing here to chuckle nervously. "Oh, the kiddie pool." And with that, the Japanese Sector SA leader went to join her team.

We find our Sector in the kiddie pool five minutes later.

Numbuhs 10000, 10 ½, 978 and 16 were making an attempt to enjoy it. However, Numbuh 20 had an _angry _look on her face, her arms across her chest. Finally she snapped: "STOP!"

The rest of the team winced upon hearing the Japanese girl's angry tone. "Why the crud are we in the kiddie pool?" "Er…because the water's warm…" Numbuh 10000 said. Everyone looked at the little water in the kiddie pool at the same time.

Numbuh 20 glared at her brother, which cued him to shut the crud up. "I have an idea, Numbuh 10000. Now let's go show those lifeguards not to mess with kids. KIDS NEXT DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS! (A/N: In my mind, Numbuh 1's war cry is the war cry of all the sector leaders)"

"10000!" Numbuh 10000 said, leading the others on their own code Numbuhs.

"10 ½!"

"978!

"16!"

"20!" They cried out together as Numbuh 20 pressed a button on her waterproof watch.

_**Loading: Kids Next Door K.I.D.A.P.U.L.T **_

The 2x4 technology weapon/vehicle fell out of the sky (Ya know, the satellite and all). The operatives dropped into their seats…except for Numbuh 10000.

Numbuh 20 was locking the targets: "Wait for it… Now, fire Numbuh 10000." Outside the K.I.D.A.P.U.L.T, Numbuh 10000 heard this. "Whoa…sis! Not me, I promise not to…"

Too late.

Numbuh 10000 screamed as he was fired form the K.I.D.A.P.U.L.T. Thanks to Numbuh 20's good aim, he hit the target right in the middle. Mr. Wink and Fibb ended up in the pool.

Numbuh 10000 resurfaced form the water. "WHO WANTS TO GO SWIMMING?"

Cheers erupted form around the pool as kids jumped into the pool, disturbing the adults. The rest of Sector SA left their seats and rushed towards the pool as Numbuh 10000 invited: "Come on in, dudes and dudettes, the waters great?" "I'll pay you to shut up, Numbuh 10000…" Numbuh 20 said. "Shutting." The younger operative said.

All in all, the mission seemed to be a huge success, until…

Screams were heard as the kids were splashed out of the pool and onto the grass next to it. Mr. Wink and Fibb were revealed in some sort of mega chair. Numbuh 20 gulps. "You know what? Maybe it will be best to go back to the K.I.D.A.P.U.L.T." No sooner than when the words left her mouth, the K.I.D.A.P.U.L.T was destroyed by the mega chair. "Ahh, crud! KIDS NEXT DOOR, RETREAT!" And that was followed by immediate chaos.

Sector SA regroups, and Numbuh 20 started to brief them on her plan: "Alright here's the plan: first Numbuhs 10000 and 16 will…hey! Where _is _Numbuh 16?" "At the snack bar." Numbuh 10000 said. "I ordered a taco."

Numbuh 20 gaped. "You guys can't eat now! We're on a mission!"

The conversation was cut short as they got out of the way of the mega chair. All hope seemed lost on Numbuh 20's account: "_First we were electrocuted, our K.I.D.A.P. got totaled, and my team chose now of all times for snacks! I cannot report to Moonbase that this mission was a failure. Numbuh 362 will have my head!_"

"SNACK TIME!"

Mr. Wink and Fibb stopped their attack as Numbuh 16 gave out the snacks. She turned to the adults: "Hey you guys wanted the ice cream right?" "Yes, thank you."

"_Now this is officially the worst day off my life!_" Numbuh 20 thought, before speaking: "Numbuh 16! You just gave _ice cream cones _to the enemy. What the crud are you thinking? W- Er, what did you get me anyway?"

"Nothing!" Numbuh 16 exclaimed. "_Nothing?_" Normally, Numbuh 20's anger meter had reached 90% by now, but she saw an opportunity to turn the tables on the adults. Mr. Wink and Fibb had left their mega chair in order to have their ice cream cones and were distracted. "_Bingo!_"

Numbuh 20 crept over to the mega chair and leapt into the seat. "AHA! Now that I'm in charge of your mega chair the Kids Next Door will swim all they want! (Everyone had turned to her) But first, I'll have to get rid of you lifeguards." She attempts to use the mega chair even tough she had absolutely no idea on how to use it. A drill comes out of the bottom of the chair and drills a hole in the bottom of the pool.

"Oops!"

Numbuh 20 looked up to see her very angry teammates and the equally angry adults. She blushed. "Er- who's going to go to the kiddie pool?"

END TRANSMISSION

A/N: Poor Numbuh 20. Looks like she's gonna have to displease Numbuh 362.

Next Mission: Operation C.A.K.E.D


	2. Operation: CAKED

_**OPERATION C.A.K.E.D**_

Cast:

Numbuh 20 – sector SA leader

Numbuh 10000 – 2 x 4 tech officer, second in command

Numbuh 978 – Diversionary tactics

Numbuh 10 1/2 – Third in command (that's a first), hand to hand combat specialist

Numbuh 16 – Langue expert

The Delightfuls

The Big Badolescent

Hamsters

A/N: Thanks to Eric Cartman forever for reviewing! And yes, here it is! The beginning of the C.A.K.E.D saga!

_**LOADING KND MISSION: OPERATION C.A.K.E.D**_

_**Capturize **_

_**And **_

_**Kidnapify **_

_**Enemy **_

_**Dessert **_

_**MISSION LOADED. BEGIN TRANSMISSION **_

Today was a dreaded day.

It was the birthday party of the Delightful Children Form Down The Lane. Each year, every kid was invited to this party, only to watch them eat their birthday cake by themselves.

So, today's mission was: seek out and get that cake!

At the Delightful Mansion Form Down The Lane, the party was in full swing. The guests were at the party table, gloomily singing a modified version of the birthday song:

Happy birthday  
It's your birthday  
Happy birthday  
Not our birthday  
Happy birthday  
Hip hip hooray

Identical evil grins grew on the Delightfuls' faces. "Splendid. Now, before we eat our birthday cake, you may sing…_again_!" Groans were heard form around the table, before the kids started to sing the song again.

Suddenly, a few stink bombs fell out of the chimney. The kids around the birthday table screams, automatically leaving the room. Sector SA dropped in, wearing S.M.E.L.M. (_**Kids Next Door S.M.E.L.M.E.T: Shielded Mask Expel Lotsa Malodorous Emanations Totally**_) all except Numbuh 10000, who failed to break trough a window.

As soon as the sank cleared, Numbuh 20 removed her S. .M.E.T, followed suit by her team. Numbuh 20 started walking towards the long table: "Status report, Numbuh 10 ½." Numbuh 10 ½ started filling her in, as ordered: "Operation C.A.K.E.D stats: the party guests are evacuated, area secured and party clown mobilized."

Numbuh 20 seemed pleased with this. "Excellent. Now go keep the team on standby while I have a word with the Delightful Children Form Down The Lane."

"Well, if it isn't the Kids Next Door." The Delightfuls said. Numbuh 20 wondered for a split second why the Delightfuls always talk at the same time, but she quickly brushed it off. "Ok, Delightfuls. I'm not in the mood to do this the hard way. So let us just take that cake, and we'll be on our way."

Behind her, Numbuh 10000 was trying to get in trough a broken window. "But we were just about to play some party games. Please stay."

As the Delightfuls spoke these words, every exit and window was sealed up, stopping Numbuh 10000's attempt to get in. Numbuh 20 clenched her fists, and hopped onto the table. She walked up to the Delightfuls, an angry look on her face, and when she spoke, her voice was more like a snarl. "Okay, Delightfuls. I'm going give you one more chance to hand over that cake."

"No party games, Karo?" The Delightfuls sneered. Numbuh 20 growled when they used her real name. "You don't want to upset our friend, Laura, do you?"

Numbuh 20 looked to her left. A little girl in red stood there. "I got invited to a birthday party!" She exclaimed happily, angering Numbuh 20 further. The Sector SA leader turned back to the Delightfuls. "I got no time for cruddy party games!"

While Numbuh 20 was busy with the Delightfuls, Laura looked shocked. "There's no…party games?" Her voice was soft, until she started to transform. "But I…love…party…games!"

The Delightfuls noticed this, and grinned. "Oh, did I forget to mention Laura's little…condition?"

Laura finished her transformation into the Big Badolescent, and boy, did she look mad. "Me want party games NOW!" With that, she started to pond Numbuh 20 into a pulp. Her team winced with every blow. Numbuh 10 ½ then made the decision for her leader, mainly because she didn't want to go trough that. "Fine! We'll play your little party games!"

"Good, in fact, we were just about to break open…the greatest piñata ever!" The Delights said with a smirk.

This caught the Big Badolescent's attention. "Yay! Party games!" This triggers her transformation back into Laura. Numbuh 20 sat up, groaning. "_Mental note: Don't anger this girl._" She didn't have much time to recover form the beating she took, for five minutes later, Laura was back on her feet. "Let's go to the game room." She said cheerfully, dragging Numbuh 20 with her.

The rest of Sector SA shrugged, before following the girl with their leader.

Pretty soon, the piñata was set up…with Numbuh 20 as part of the contents. Only her head was free as she dangled upside down. Laura was jumping up and down, cheering happily. Numbuhs 10 ½ and 978 were watching, while Numbuh 10000 was still trying to break into the room.

Meanwhile, the Delightfuls was standing with a now blindfolded Numbuh 16. She was holding a baseball bat. "Now remember, Aleena dear." The Delightfuls said. "The harder you swing, the more candy you get."

Those were the magic words.

Numbuh 16 started wildly swinging her bat, hitting Numbuhs 10 ½ and 978 and knocking them clean off their feet, before she turned to Numbuh 20's head.

"No, Numbuh 16…" Numbuh 20 pleaded, but it was in vain.

Numbuh 16 peeked out of under her blindfold. "How'd I do?" Laura saw this, and became mad, because she believed that Numbuh 16 was cheating. Transforming into the Big Badolescent, she yelled: "No peeking!"

Numbuh 16 chuckled nervously. "Your turn…" The Big Badolescent picked Numbuh 16 up by her feet, and, using Numbuh 16 as a bat swings at the piñata and Numbuh 20 (hitting Numbuhs 10 ½ and 978). The piñata breaks open.

Sector SA groans in pain as Laura started eating the candy: "This is great! I never get invited to parties."

Next they played pin the tail on the donkey…with Sector SA as the donkey. Laura giggled. "That's a silly donkey." "It also makes silly sounds when you pin its tail on." The Delightfuls said. "So aim carefully." "Okay." Laura said, taking aim.

"Numbuh 20, you got a plan or something?" Numbuh 978 asked nervously. Numbuh 20 cleared her troth. "Laura, I think it's about time we open the birthday presents. In fact, why don't we start with the red one?"

"Birthday presents?" Laura ran up to the presents, digging out a tiny red present and holding it out to the birthday kids. "Open this red first." "Wouldn't you prefer to open the presents after our little game?" The Delightfuls asked.

"But I wanna open the presents NOW!" Sensing that Laura was about to transform into the Big Badolescent again, the Delightfuls made calm down movements with their hands, before taking the present form her. "Fine, fine. We'll open it. Just stay calm." They open the card tied to the present, reading aloud: "Kids Next Door…Battle Stations?"

That was Sector SA's cue. Moving fast, they secured the cake. Numbuh 20 turned to the Delightfuls, removing a T.O.A.S.T.I.E (_**Kids Next Door T.O.A.S.T.I.E: Turns On Assorted Stuff That Is Electrical**_) form her pocket before speaking: "Well, it has been quite…delightful…but it's really getting late, and we must be on our way." With that, she flipped one of the switches on.

The mansion cutter outside (which Sector SA managed to get there somehow without anybody noticing) sliced the mansion in half, with the Delightfuls and Laura on one side and Sector SA on the other.

Mind controlled hamsters started pulling the half with Sector SA in it away.

Laura, meanwhile, had realized that there was a hint that the party was over. "The party's…over? IT CAN'T BE OVER!" Transforming into the Big Badolescent once more, she attempts to stop Sector SA form leaving.

Suddenly, Numbuh 20 lost hold of the cake she was holding, and it went flying trough the air….and landed on top of Laura, not only making her let go, but transform back to normal. "BRITHDAY CAKE!"

Sector SA cheered as they rode off in their cut off half of the mansion. Numbuh 20 sighed. _"Now, how the crud am I supposed to explain this to Numbuh 362?" _Numbuh 10000 gives chase after his teammates. "Guys! Wait a sec…!"

Meanwhile:

Back at the Delightful Mansion, the Delightfuls yelled in their monotone: "DRAT! That foolish girl has ruined our plans! We should've never used her in the first place!" Laura, however, was as happy as could be, as she took a taste of the cake. A startled look crosses her face, as she turns back into the Badolescent. "COCONUT? I HATE COCONUT!"

"Not the face, not the face…" the Delightfuls begged together as the angry girl approaches them.

_**END TRANSMISSION **_

NEXT MISSION: I-.S.C.R.E.A.M

A/N: That's a wrap! Not much to say bout this one. R&R plz.


End file.
